Darkness
by oOPrettyOddOo
Summary: This is basically a look at the dark side of Alice, and what would happen if Jasper hadn't found her soon enough to save her from becoming a monster. Rated T - but only because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness **

I woke up in darkness. I couldn't remember anything except pain. I couldn't remember my own name. Wait, it was coming to me . . . A -Aleck? No, no . . . Alice? Yes, I'll go with that. No last name, though. That's okay, I don't need one.

Then it hit me like a big pick-up truck. The thirst. It wasn't ordinary thirst, though. It was a thirst for something sweet . . . something red. Blood! That was what I was thirsty for. My mouth was so dry, I felt so empty, and at the same time, powerful. It was dark, but I could see the cracks in the wall, the spider webs lacing every available space, the rats scurrying along the floor. Rats. Rats have blood in them. They'll hold me off until I can get out of this hole. My eyes locked on one that was particularly large. When it saw me, it tried to move away. I was too fast for it, though. I held it up to my mouth and ripped open his throat. I smelled the blood before I cut the skin, but it was even more potent now. I drank for a couple seconds before it was all gone.

I despaired for a minute, but then I concentrated on escaping. I thought very hard for a moment, until something strange happened. I saw myself ramming the wall with my shoulder, making it crumble to the floor. When I came back to reality, the wall was still intact. I rammed the wall, just like in my vision, and the wall caved in. There was a dimly lit hallway in front of me. I stepped cautiously on top of the pile of rubble. There was something flat and solid below me. I looked down and saw an iron door. I almost kicked myself for not seeing it before. But I had to get out of the decrepit and dark place, so I kept going. I ran down the hall. I could smell blood behind more doors. I wanted to get more, but I had to keep going. I had this nagging feeling that people were coming for me. Moans and screams of pain emanated from behind the walls. They tormented me to a point of insanity. I covered my ears, but it didn't help, I could still hear them. I ran, faster and faster, and everything became a blur. I saw a brighter light down the hall. I ran even faster, I wasn't sweating and I wasn't breathing hard.

I reached the light, and I blinked a couple of times and looked at the ceiling. Ah, light. And shouting. Lots of shouting, lots of light. The difference was that I liked the light. I hated the shouting. When I looked down I saw aboout five people coming towards me. They looked threatening. But I wasn't afraid of them. I wanted them to come closer, actually. They smelled good, and I was thirsty. Very, very thirsty. I let my instinct carry me. I took them down, one by one, and drank their blood. Aaaah, so good. It tasted so good. I didn't really feel full, but I did feel more powerful. And I wasn't as thirsty anymore. It was subdued to a small twinge of thirst in the back of my throat.

I looked around for the first time. I was in a little room with a dusty old couch and a lamp on a desk. I located the door and ran to it. I stopped in my tracks. I saw a vision again. This time it showed me walking outside, like I wanted. It was sunny, people saw me. I looked at myself and I was sparkling. The vision blurred and changed. I was somewhere else and these people in dark clothes came towards me and started to take me apart. Then there was fire, and then nothing. When I came back, I was horrified. Going outside means that I will die. I changed my mind, and saw another vision. I knew it was an hour later – I don't know how I knew – and when I went outside it was raining, and I didn't sparkle and no one saw me, and I didn't die.

I waited patiently for an hour, knowing that it would pay off, and then I went outside. Obviously, it was raining. The water felt good on my skin. I took time and walked. I wanted to savor the rain. People were all in their houses, escaping the falling water. I walked into the woods, noticing that I was in a nightgown. I needed new clothes. When I got a little thirstier, I'll find someone my size. Well, it's the perfect time, everyone is inside, and no one will see me. But now was even better! A smallish girl, the precise size, was walking alone on the road. I just need to cover her mouth, drag her into the woods, and, well, you know the rest. I walked slowly towards the girl.

"Excuse me, miss," I said only loud enough so that she could hear me. She stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Yes," she said slowly, almost suspiciously. "I'm quite lost, and very thirsty, and I fear that if I move another inch without assistance, that I will surely fall. Would you please help?" She walked over to me slowly. "What is your name?" she asked. "Alice. And that is all you need to know." She nodded and came closer. Yes, just a few more feet, and I will have you! She stopped. _No, that's not good, _I thought. "Are you from that place?" she pointed at the building that I came out of. I shook my head. "No, my house burned down at night and I escaped before it got to my room. My parents died in it, and so did my brothers and my sister," I lied. She hurried over to me. "You poor dear! I feel so bad for you!" I nearly laughed. _She _feels bad for _me_. I'm fine, no need to worry about me. But _you_, on the other hand . . . "I think my shoes fell off in the woods. They were my mother's, they're the last things that I have of hers, so I need to go back and get them." She nodded and led me into the woods. "Where do you think you dropped them?" she asked. "A little farther in," I replied, pointing straight ahead. "I was walking in a straight line, so they must be down there."

We kept on walking and I kept telling her that they were farther in until I was sure that we wouldn't be heard. "They were right about here, I'm sure of it." She got a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, how can you drop shoes? That doesn't make sense. Who are you?" I sighed with mock exasperation. "Haven't we already established who I am? And of course it doesn't make sense; I was trying to get you to come with me. So what if I'm a . . . hmmm . . . remind me of who drinks blood. It's on the tip of my tongue!" She gasped. "You're a-a vampire? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you're crazy!" she was screaming. "How can I be a vampire _and _crazy? What you should have said was 'crazy vampire'. That would have been more appropriate," I said 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

She started to run away, but I caught her by the arm and held tight. A little too tight, I think. I felt _and _heard the two bones in her lower arm crack. It was a horrible sound, but I didn't let go. I let her scream herself hoarse. When her voice finally cracked, I said, "Nobody can hear you, you know. You'll just make it more painful for yourself if you keep twisting around like that." She still struggled.

I sighed. "Okay, you asked for it."


	2. Have to Keep Running

**Darkness **

**Chapter 2**

I tossed her farther into the woods. I had comfort knowing that no one will have any proof what-so-ever of this.

Her clothes fit me perfectly. So did her shoes and her hat. My hair was a too short to go around unnoticed, so I covered it with the hat. She was functional. She quenched my thirst and provided a disguise.

I had a feeling that regular people would be disturbed by this. But, then again, I'm not a normal person, am I? I'm a vampire. A vampire's moral compass is much different than a human's. I like it that way. No conscious to hold you down. Nothing to get in the way of what you want. I laughed to myself as I walked back through the woods. A strait line, just the way I had come.

I stopped for a moment. I had another vision. The street was full of people with worried faces. Two people – a man and a woman – were crying. I assumed that they were the girl's parents. That is the only explanation. Who else would people worry about? She's the only one missing, as far as I know. Then, in the vision, I came out of the woods. The people got angry. They started pointing fingers at me. Then I got angry, too. I was only getting some food. I did no harm, she should have known better than to be wandering alone on the streets. Especially during a storm. People might start to think things about you. I just taught her a lesson. Something even worse could have happened to her if I hadn't intervened.

And then the vision changed. The bad people in cloaks came again. And the same thing happened as the last time I saw the cloaked people come. I came back to reality and checked to make sure I was still in one piece. I decided I would go the opposite way until I reached some sort of civilization. I turned on my heels and ran. I ran as fast as I could. When I ran past the body, it was just a pale blur, like the green and brown blur of the trees. A pale tree.

It took at least a day until I finally came to the other edge of the woods. I wasn't any thirstier and I wasn't tired. I had a feeling that if I tried falling asleep, I wouldn't be able to. I wasn't even out of breath. I felt . . . I don't know . . . I felt good. That's the only way to describe it. I felt good. I could probably lift a house if I needed to! Hopefully I wouldn't need to . . .

I saw something in the distance . . . a line of houses maybe? I ran a little farther until I could see it in more detail. Yes! Houses! And houses meant that humans were living nearby. And humans are tasty! I'm not thirsty yet, but I will be soon. For now I should just blend in with them, make them trust me. Then when I get thirsty, I'll take one into the woods with me and take care of business. No one will ever suspect me, Alice, a petite, innocent girl. I will be perfectly discrete. Or, at least I will try to be. I will try 

very hard. And believe you me; those cloaked people will never, ever catch me. I'll never give them a chance to. Don't count on it.

As I got closer to the town, I started seeing people. There were a lot of people in the town. I could smell them even when I was still far away. I ran and ran. I was going to like this new life. I couldn't remember how long I was in the dark, or what I was like. But I won't dwell on the past. There's no use in it, if you ask me.

I've just got to keep running.


	3. Humble

**Darkness**

**Chapter 3: Humble**

I reached the town a few seconds after I started to smell the humans. I slowed down when I reached the road. There was a female walking past me. When she saw me, she stopped. "Have I seen you around before?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, I just wandered here. You see, my house burned down, and I escaped before it reached my room. My parents were . . . less fortunate," I tried to look sad. I even choked a little bit – just for show.

She advanced towards me, and then stopped. "Your eyes . . . they're red." Red eyes? What? I didn't think they were red! Great, another thing to cover up. "It's a rare medical condition, duh," I snapped. She recoiled. "I'm quite sorry, miss, I didn't think –" I put a hand up to signal her to stop and smiled at her. "No problem. My name is Alice," I said with mock friendliness. "My I ask what your name is, stranger?" She nodded her head. "My name is Annabeth. People call me Beth for short, though," she said warmly.

The sun started to make its way through the clouds. I needed to get inside – quick. Beth was still babbling on about everything. I think I would still be there if I didn't stop her. "Beth, Beth! I really need to sit down, I've been walking for about five hours, and I need to rest." Apparently I was convincing, because she stopped talking and led me by the hand to her house. "Alice, why is your hand so cold? It's like a dead person's hand or something." I panicked, but I didn't let it show. "Well, it was rather cold outside, am I right?" I hoped I was right, I couldn't tell what the weather was. "Um, no, it's hot out today. How can you stand having that hat on?"

I decided that it would be easier to make up a story about my hair. "Well, as far as the hat goes, I did get out of my house, but not before the fire burned off most of my hair. I actually like it this way, but I put the hat on because it is not very ladylike to have such short hair." I took off the stolen hat to show her my chopped-looking hair. I prayed that she would believe my story. She just nodded solemnly. What did that mean? A little nod? That could go two ways: bad or good.

I didn't have much time to think about it. We were still outside her door, and I was waiting for her to open it. I started to get impatient. "I'm starting to feel a little faint; can we please go inside so that I may sit down?"

"Oh, right," she said slowly. She opened the wooden door and gestured for me to go in first. I nodded politely and stepped inside. She came in after and closed the door behind her. "Well, this is it, my home." Beth's house was rather small and quaint. I guess you could call it humble. Before I forgot I sat down on one of her couches and sighed with mock relief.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Beth offered. I had a little vision. A little clip. I was leaning out the window at night, spitting up water. Disgusting. "No, no, I'm quite alright. I just need to rest, and then I 

shall move on," I said. She shook her head. "At least stay for dinner, you look quite pale. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink? Anything to eat?" I had another clip of a vision. This time it was me leaning out the window spitting up chewed food. I put effort into not making a disgusted face. "No, no that's quite alright, I really should be going. Do you know where I can get transportation?"

Beth nodded her head uncertainly. "I believe I can order a carriage for you. Unless you want to ride in one of those newfangled car contraptions. But those are awfully hot and you need to wear a lot of gear to keep yourself shielded from the dirt that flies up. Who would want something that will get you all dirty? Certainly not me," she paused for a minute to brush something off of her dress. "And, plus, in a carriage you get much more privacy. Some even have curtains." She kept talking for quite a while, but I stopped paying attention. A carriage would be very nice. "- and so, I guess a car wouldn't be all that bad after all, if you look at it that way," she finished. I don't know how she came to that conclusion, and I really don't care. I just wanted a carriage to get me out of this place. But, first, I'm already feeling a little thirsty. It'll just be something to hold me off until I can get to where I want.

"Thank you, Beth, I think I'll take a carriage." She called the people she needed to call, made arrangements that needed to me made, and sat in a chair across from me. "Now we just have to wait."

I sat for a minute and listened to her chatter. It was all background noise. I was contemplating how to . . . let's say hunt her.

"Beth, could you go and get me a glass of water, please?" I asked. "I'm starting to feel thirsty." I wasn't lying; it was the complete and utter truth. She nodded and hurried into the other room. I got up quietly and stalked her into the kitchen. I crouched down, ready for the perfect moment. There were people around, so I think I'll have to kill her first. It's okay if the blood's a little cold.

She turned around and jumped a little. "Alice, you scared me for a minute there," she was still breathing a little hard from the scare that I had given her. "Why are you down on the floor like that it's all dir –"she screamed as I got up from my position.


	4. Beth's Friend Joins Her

**Author's Note: Hi, well, its chapter 4 and I haven't written an author's note or a disclaimer yet. Okay boring stuff: I don't own Twilight. Better stuff: Okay, I came up with this idea when I was just brainstorming, and I thought, "Well, Alice is my favorite, but what if she was a nomadic vampire? And what if her visions of Jasper or the Cullens came too late?" and poof this story was created. It's my first fanfic, so enjoy!**

**Oh, and sorry this chapter is so short. Writer's block!**

**Darkness**

**Chapter 4: Beth's Friend Joins Her**

I jumped and put my hand over her mouth a second after she started to scream. Perhaps a second too late. After I was done, there was a loud banging on the door. "Who is it?" I called from the kitchen. "It's Jesse! You know, your neighbor?" a female voice replied. I ran to open the door. "Who are you?" she asked with a quizzical expression on her face.

"I am Beth's cousin, Alice. And who might you be?" Jesse had strait platinum blond hair that was almost white. "I'm Beth's friend and neighbor." She paused to look around. "Where is Beth anyway? I heard a scream, and I wanted to make sure that –"She broke off abruptly. "Oh my gosh, what is that red on your lips? Is that . . . is that _blood?_" I couldn't help it, I panicked. I pushed her roughly inside and . . . Beth's friend joined her.

I went over to the kitchen and rinsed off any possible trace of blood. There was yet another knock at the door. I didn't answer for a second. I noticed that the fireplace was in the living room, but it was facing away from the door. So I disposed of the bodies by putting them in the fire and opened the door.

A man in a suit answered. "Good day, madam. Did you order a carriage?" It was overcast for a blessed moment, but I could tell that it wouldn't last for long. I hurriedly got in the carriage and pulled down the curtains. "where are you headed, madam?" he asked politely. "At least a hundred miles from here, kind sir." His façade of gentleman-like politeness disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock. "M-madam that could take days, and my horse is very old." I waved him off. "Take as many breaks as you need and just get me there. That is my only request."

He suddenly turned suspicious. "You haven't done anything . . . disagreeable, have you?" I scoffed as if offended. "That is rather bold of you to ask a customer, don't you agree?" He 

nodded his head and looked at the ground with shame. That's right, hang your head and walk away with your tail between your legs like the helpless little puppy you are!

He closed the door of the carriage and I heard him get on the front of the carriage. I heard a sharp noise as he flicked the reins and we headed off on our journey.

**3 Days Later . . . **

He stepped off of the front of the carriage for the last time. I had used my visions so that I could make it so that we got to a civilization when it was cloudy. I stepped out of the carriage, payed him with money that I found in my first human victim's pocket. "Thank you ma'm," said the driver, putting the money in his pocket. "Is there anything you need before I head on my way?" I shook my head and waved him off dismissively.

I didn't waste time watching him leave, I just headed down to the nearest inn. The first one I saw was rather disgusting, so I moved on to the next inn. Ugh, it was worse than the last. _Oh, the hell with this, _I thought. I didn't need sleep, and I could easily hide during the night or hunt.

I set off down the road for my next little adventure.


	5. The Blond Angel

**A/N: Okay, 5****th**** chapter, people! We're getting there. Sorta.**

**Oh, and last time checked, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. And I also don't own Forrest Gump. (You'll see.)**

**Chapter 5: The Blond Angel**

I stopped in the middle of the street. I had another vision. This time there was a blond boy, rather tall and thin, but not exactly lanky. His eyes were crimson red – kind of scary. But he was beautiful – kind of like an angel. He looked like he was lost, like he was looking for something. No, he was looking for someone . . . me. He was looking for me.

I worried for a minute that he was one of the cloaked people, but the cloaked people were angry at me. He didn't look angry, he looked lost. Like a stray puppy. I had to find him. Where was he, though? Then he walked in front of a sign. The sign said: "Welcome to Tennessee!" in faded red letters. I had to go . . . south. I just had this sort of tugging sensation that told me where south was. I ran in that direction. I ran as fast as I could. I ran around buildings and weaved through forests.

I lost track of time, but I didn't stop until I saw that sign. I had another vision. It looked like a man on a screen, but it was moving, the man was running from one side of the country to the other. The name Forrest came into my head. It reminded me of myself. I was running across the country. I laughed quietly to myself. It was a rather silly vision, wasn't it?

I recovered and resumed my search for this blond angel. I had another vision. This time he was in front of a bank. "Memphis City Bank" was the name of it. The color of the building was grey, and the writing was blue. I ran until I found a town, and then started walking at human pace – in other words: slow.

I found a little convenience store and went in. "Back here, miss," called a voice. I followed the smell of humans to the back of the store. "Ah, hello," I said hesitantly. "How can I be of assistance?" he asked politely. "I need directions to Memphis City Bank, please." The clerk stepped behind a counter and bent down. I heard shuffling – like he was moving a lot of paper around. When he came back up, he had a piece of folded paper in his hand.

"Here's a map." He laid it out on the counter. He located the bank with his finger. "Right there is where the bank is. Would you like to buy the map, miss?" I shook my head. "No, I know the way now," I said and made my way towards the door. "Thank you, sir," I called to him. "Come back soon!" he replied.

I pushed open the door and walked out of the little store. I started walking towards the bank. I memorized the route to the bank easily. I headed west until I found the bank. I immediately caught a scent. It was different than any scent I had experienced so far. I assumed that it was the blond angel that I smelled. Only an angel can stand out from a sea of humans.

I followed the trail until I came to a little square. There was a statue that faced away from me in the middle. No, it wasn't a statue! A statue's hair can't move when a slight breeze moves by. A statue can't breathe or . . . or smell like that.

The angel turned around to face me. I waved innocently. His crimson eyes were curious. I smiled and started walking towards him, and he walked towards me.

"Hello, little one," he said with a voice that I didn't know could exist.

**A/N: How do you like it? Cliff-hanger, right? I had a bit of a writer's block for that one, but I got through it! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Take a Wild Guess

**A/N: Ooohhh, now here's where it gets good . . .Invisible muffins for all who read (not really)! Random. But who cares, muffins are cool! They are just ugly cupcakes! Who needs frosting to look good? Ha ha.**

**Chapter 6: Take a Wild Guess**

"Little one," I said, trying it out. "That's what you are – a little vamp -" I put my hand over his mouth. He looked startled. "Have you seen the cloaked people?" I asked him, my hand still on his mouth. "They come to kill, but only if you reveal yourself."

He gently removed my hand from his mouth. "Calm yourself, I did not know," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You could say that I was . . . raised . . . in a rather disagreeable setting."

"I woke up in a hole – is that what you could call disagreeable?" His expression became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I woke up, not knowing where I was – I still don't know where I was – and I didn't remember anything but my name and the basic necessities." He nodded. "What is your name, anyway? Or should I guess your name? That could be fun." I clapped my hands and jumped up and down a little bit. "Yes, yes! I'll give you twenty chances to guess, and if you don't get it, then I shall tell you!" He laughed. "Very well, when should I start?" I thought for a moment, then said, "You could start now, if you like."

"Hmmm . . . Julia?" I shook my head. "Well, I think I'll save my nineteen guesses for later, I suspect you want to drag this out, am I right?" I chuckled and nodded. "Of course. And what shall I call you?"

"Oh, well, Anna, that's not very fair."

"For one thing, my name is not Anna, and for another thing, of course it's fair."

"I know you won't give up, so I'll just tell you. Jasper Whitlock is what you may call me." I raised my eyebrows. "That's unique. In a good way." He laughed and patted my head. "Why do you wear that hat, anyway, Giselle?" I scoffed. "I'm not Giselle, and it's because my hair is not suitable to walk around with. So there." He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, that's fine – just curious."

"Now I need to know something," I said with a hint of authority. "What is it that you need to know, April?" I laughed. "Close, but I'm not April, either. Now, I need to know why you were looking for me. Do you need something?" He looked confused. "What? Who said that I was looking for you, Janice? I don't need anything."

I contemplated this for a second. "Well, then why did I see you looking for me? The vision doesn't lie, 'kay? And I'm not Janice." He shook his head. "Well, it doesn't matter now, does it? You are here now, and I don't need anything from you, so let's just take a walk and get to know each other, okay, Marilyn?"

"Whatever," I retorted and started walking. "And I'm not Marilyn. You now have . . . fourteen more guesses." He flicked his finger on my forehead. "What was that for?" I demanded. He chuckled quietly in response. "Tell me!"

"Relax," he paused to laugh some more. "You are just too cute to resist!" I growled. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his side. "Jasper, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to calm you down, Gwyneth."

"Gwyneth? You wasted another guess on Gwyneth?"

"What's wrong with Gwyneth? I think it's exotic."

"That may be, but I don't look anything like a Gwyneth." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Shows how much you know me." He laughed. "I've only known you for about three minutes." I slipped from under his arm. "Not the point!"

I looked around. We were in front of a little café. "Let's go in there, it's cute and quiet." Before he could respond, I dragged him inside and sat down in a booth. "Come on, sit!" he was seated in a second.

I giggled. "I guess visions aren't the only power I have!"

**A/N: I know it's short, but it seemed like the right place to cut the chapter off. Remember, all readers will get invisible muffins! Cuz muffins rock, whether you can see them or not!**


	7. Wanna Bet?

**A/N: I wish my chapters weren't so short, but it's all I know! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's mentioned in Twilight.**

**Chapter 7: Wanna bet?**

"What do you mean by that?" he asked accusingly. "Oh, keep your head on, I was teasing you."  
I nodded my head dismissively. "Oh, and why did you bring us into a café if we can't eat, Ariel?" I scoffed. "I'm not Ariel, you have thirteen more chances, and I already said why."

"Oh, and what did you say again?" I growled. "It's quiet and it's cute," I said with finality. "Well, Natalie, I didn't know that we were in Café a la Annoyed." He laughed at his own joke. "My name is not Natalie." I paused for a moment. "And that was a really bad comeback." He smiled playfully. "I know." Jasper was acting very odd.

"Plus, I'm not annoyed." He chuckled. "I know you are, but I can make it so that you aren't." I was just about to reply, but then I felt a wave of calm spread over me. I sighed. "How did you do that?" he folded his hands on the table and said, "How do you see your visions?" I looked down at the table and said nothing. "Exactly my point, Christine."

He reached over the table and stroked my hand. "You've got eleven more," I said as I raised my head. As our eyes met, I felt a different emotion, but I could tell that Jasper had nothing to do with it. Well, for the most part. I think he caused it unintentionally.

We sat and talked for a little while. We just talked about random things. I had only been conscious for a week or two, and I still found things to talk about with him. They were all pleasant things.

"Come on, I think we should go," I said after coming out of a vision. "What? Why? It's so nice here and everything, and I like being with you," Jasper protested, but I just dragged him along. "You are going to do something, Jasper – something bad. We need to get you away from here – away from humans." He took his hand out of mine and spun me around.

"Calm down . . . Alice . . . calm down." I gasped. "That's my name. How did you guess? You seemed hesitant." He shook his head. "I don't know – I just – I just _knew, _okay? Now, let's get out of here, I don't want to bet against you."

"Who ever said anything about a bet?" he pulled me along. "I don't want to bet that I won't do something stupid. Now come _on._ Let's get out of here already; I'm starting to feel thirsty. Just look at my eyes and tell me what color they are." He paused for a moment and turned to me. "They look bright red." He sighed. "Well, then why did I do something bad?" I thought back to the vision. "I think someone cut themselves."

He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods. "Jasper, don't bring attention to yourself."

"Don't worry; I don't feel any suspicious waves coming from anyone. Just relax. Do you want help relaxing?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just sent the waves anyway. I slumped and fell to the ground. I sighed. I think that if I was a human, I would be asleep. "Oi, too much. God, you would think I'd be able to control it!"

He layed off the emotions and picked me up in his arms. "Promise that you'll never do that again, 'kay?" He nodded his head and set me down on my feet. "Oh my gosh, I can smell it from here . . . I mean, I can smell the non-bleeding humans, too, but now . . . now it's even stronger." He pinched the bridge of his nose and stopped breathing. "Alice, you can smell it, too, can't you? how long ago did you wake up?" he rushed to get all of his words out, he was running out of air."

"well, yes, I can smell it, and it's killing me. And I woke up . . . umm . . . about a week ago, maybe more." He took a breath and tackled me to the ground, growling menacingly all the way."

"Why, Alice? Why is it that you can – can just walk into a crowded room full of people, totally unfazed, and I feel like I'm dying, huh? _Why? _God, you probably think you're so special, you're a newborn and you act like it's nothing! I still feel like a newborn! It kills me, Alice, it really does." He rolled off of me and onto the ground.

He was sobbing, but there were no tears. I got up and kneeled beside him. I placed my hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, you'll get used to it," I cooed. "Back off! I'm fine! I'm just . . . just fine."

"No Jasper, you're not. You're not under any circumstances fine. If you admit that to yourself, it'll be better." He sat up and looked at me hard. "No way."

"Wanna bet?"

**A/N: Okay, it's short. But that was a good line to end on, don't you think?**

**Sorry it took so long to write this one, I got a little bit of a writer's block. I'll get chapter 8 up ASAP. **


	8. Topaz

**A/N: Hey, big shout out to my buddy Captain Tash for being my Beta! **

**Oh, and that last chapter's working title was "Café a la Annoyed" . . . glad I changed it? Ha ha, this is the first chapter I have with two different points of view, this might be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Twilight, never will. Let's get 'er done! (Oh, wait, weird) **

**Chapter 8: Topaz**

"No, I would never bet against you, Alice. I pity the person who would dare to do so," Jasper sighed. He hiccupped. "Aww, I didn't know vampires could hiccup!" He laughed and shoved me playfully. I laughed and punched his arm. Then we started slapping hands like little girls. I rolled over on my side, laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

Once I calmed down, Jasper said, "I wish I could tickle you, then I could make you laugh even more!"

"Oh, let's just go, we shouldn't stay any longer. You know . . ." I looked at him meaningfully. He growled to himself. "Yeah, I know."

I got up and held out my hand to him. He took it and pulled himself up. "Alice, I'm sorry. The way I overreacted after you helped me and – well, I'm just sorry." I patted him on the back. "I forgive you. You were under a lot of stress. It's okay." I comforted him the best that I could.

Jasper POV

We weaved through the trees at a human pace. I didn't want to go fast. I wanted to just take my time and enjoy the walk. But then Alice stopped in front of a tree. I tried to pull her around it, but she didn't budge. Her jaw was slack and her eyes just looked forward blankly. I got a little freaked out for a minute, but then I thought bac to the café. Right before she told me to get out of there, she had this same look on her face.

She was just having a vision, and all I have to do is wait it out. Within seconds, she regained consciousness. She turned to me and said, "I just saw these people . . . they were like us."

"You mean vampire, right?" She nodded in response. "Yeah, but they were different. They had golden eyes – almost like topaz. I saw them hunting, they didn't hunt humans, though." Okay, now I was confused. "What do they hunt if they can't hunt humans?"

"Animals, they hunt animals. I think that's why their eyes are so strange. They're in the east, that's what I know. I think we should find them." I laughed at her. "Why should we do that?" She turned to glare at me. "It just feels right," she said with determination. "Now, are you coming with me, or are you just going to schlep around all by your lonesome?"

"Well, uh I guess . . . I guess I'll have to get back to you on that. For now, let's just walk towards the east, since you're going there anyway."

Alice POV

I can't believe he might not come with me! Well, I guess I really shouldn't push him to do anything he doesn't want to do, but I will anyway!

Really, all I want to do is see what they're doing hunting animals. Isn't that pretty much harmless? I sure think so. I'll just have to try and convince him that that's what I'm up to. I don't think it will be too hard. And plus, I want to see what I look like with topaz eyes.

"What does your hair look like under that hat? You don't have to show me, I just want to know what color it is, whether it's curly or strait – you know, like that," Jasper asked politely. "It's black and – Oh, I'll just take off the stupid hat." I showed him what my hair looks like and he started to laugh.

"I demand to know what's so funny!" I shrieked. I stomped on his foot, but it didn't faze him. "I'm sorry, but I just think that it's so cute! It looks like you, it really does!"

"That doesn't explain why you're laughing," I grumbled. He stopped laughing, but he was still smiling. "I just think it's funny that you think that you need to cover it."

"You sap," I said, ruffling his hair. "Come on, we need to get moving. Give me my hat back." He shook his head, still smiling. I growled. "You don't need it, so I'll just have to do this." He tore the hat into shreds. "You jerk! You owe me a shopping trip!" He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, it's a date."

**A/N: I've noticed that ever since Jasper showed up, the story isn't so dark!**

**Ha ha, and so the shopping obsession begins!**


	9. Hectic

**A/N: Hi, sorry it took so long, but I was immersed in Breaking Dawn for . . . well, about three or four days and then spent a looooong time thinking about the whole book (yes, I am bookish). Don't worry, no spoilers! I have to wait for a little while after it comes out to actually talk about it with people I don't know, I guess. Personal standards, you know.**

**Well, if you haven't finished Breaking Dawn, then why are you reading this?? It's okay if you're waiting for your book, but if you're in the middle of it . . . Anyway, on the list of chapters, I'm shortening this chapter name to just "Hectic". It's just too long to put on there.**

**Okay, without further ado, I give you Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Hats, Flicking, and All With Small Amounts of Oxygen – Yeah, it's Getting Hectic**

"You promised!" I shrieked at him. He put his hand over my mouth. "You're making a scene, Alice, calm yourself." I licked his hand. He pulled back abruptly and wiped his hand off on his pants leg. "Real mature, little one," he sneered. "Hey, I'm a newborn; I can act like one if I want to."

"Alice, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't an every-day newborn." I flicked his nose. "Ha, I know!"

We were standing in front of a hat store, and I was trying to get him to come inside and buy me a hat. He looked disgruntle now. "you know, it's really not that easy being around humans for me. Well, it's harder than I make it look. Right now, I wanna slit that clerk's throat. And it's weird because my eyes should be watering. It burns." Then Jasper's reaction was unexpected, which is something I'm not used to. He gave me a hug. "It doesn't get better. Maybe by a fraction, but it doesn't help. And what makes it worse is that we have that stupid Italian clan up our butts."

"Eew, nice visual," I said into his chest. "I mean, if we could just go about our own buisness and hunt without worrying someone will see us, then it would be a whole lot easier to be a vampire. But we can't. So we have to stay strong, Alice. We can help each other." He let go of me, and I noticed that I didn't want him to let go. I wanted to just stand there with him forever. Right then I vowed that I wouldn't go anywhere without him.

And that's why he's going in the store with me whether he likes it or not – and he will most likely not like it. I grabbed his hand roughly and dragged him into the store. The clerk came out from behind the counter. He had a bewildered look on his face. He didn't see the hat box that fell a couple feet from me, and tripped over it. When he fell, it sent a burst of wind towards me. I made the mistake of gasping, and the large amount of scented air that I took in almost sent me over the edge. My throat burned, and I was quivering with effort.

"Clumsy old me," said the clerk. The air that came out his mouth was torture. Jasper leaned down to my ear. "Hold your breath. Use what air you have to talk." I nodded, not wanting to use any of my limited oxygen supply.

"Sorry to frighten you, miss! Are you okay?" I nodded to him. "Very well. My name is Jonathan, and if you need any help finding something, just give me a call, okay?" I nodded again. He gave us a friendly gesture. I pulled Jasper towards the back of the store, all the while being careful not to get too close to the clerk. He was nice, and the non-predator part of my brain told me that I didn't really want to hurt him.

I was doing fine; as long as I don't breathe I'll be okay. Yeah, I'll just keep telling myself that.

I communicated with Jasper through hand signals. Against my better judgment, I was still shopping for a hat. We spent about a half hour of me trying on hats and Jasper shaking his head. Sometimes he pointed at the price tag and held up the couple of dollars that he had. Other times there were inexpensive hats that he just didn't like. "What's your problem?" I said quickly. "I like your hair just the –"he broke off. He had run out of air. "I'm not getting a hat . . . am I?" Well, that's it for talking. He shook his head with a mocking smirk. I kicked his shin. He flinched a little and ruffled my hair endearingly.

I nodded towards the front door – asking if he wanted to go. He nodded his head vigorously. We ran as fast as we could out the door so that we wouldn't have to face any questions from the clerk. We didn't stop until we couldn't be seen by humans. When we stopped, I took a deep breath."I'm so glad that's over. I think it's because that was closer than I've ever been to people without killing them."

Jasper chuckled darkly. "You get used to it after a while . . . Actually, I lied. You never get used to it, you just expect it because you can't hide from them forever." I stood closer to him and flicked my finger on his forehead. He shook his head in confusion. "What was _that _for?!" I shouted. He tried to get me to relax again. "Stop that!! I am perfectly _calm,_" I claimed falsely. Apparently, he could sense that. "Ha, I've seen victims less calm than you, Alice."

"Whatever, let's just go," I replied. "Where are we going?" I turned to look at him. "You've _got _to be kidding. _Northeast, _dumb-dumb." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "I thought you were joking about that. I didn't think you were actually serious about that."

"Does this face look like the face of a joker? . . . I didn't think so."

**Again, sorry it took so long to get this one up! Fall is probably one of the most hectic seasons in the history of mankind. Well, enjoy! And props to Captain Tash! Thank you!**


	10. Convincing

**A/N: Well, it's been a few months, people! Ever since school started, it's been hectic, I either didn't have time to type or I didn't have any ideas. So, this chapter will probably be a little bit short, I don't know, it's your decision whether it's short or not. Well, it's like one big writer's block. This is bad because I have to write papers for school, too. Ah well, I'll try my best and see what happens.**

**Chapter 10: Convincing**

Jasper finally agreed to go along with me to Washington, but it took a lot of talking. It went something like this:

"Come on, Jasper! Don't you want to try something new for a change?"

"No, I'm perfectly satisfied with my diet. Why aren't you?"

"Well, for one, I don't like hurting people. My mind just convinces me that I like it."

"Yeah, I bet that sounded better in your messed up little head."

I growled at him. "Come _on_. I will go without you! Don't think I won't! Just give it a chance, that's all I'm asking."

He put his hand on my chin. "Can't you just be happy with what you have? You have the entire world. No one can tell you what to do and you'll never have to feel guilty or sad about anything at all. Isn't that enough? Would you give that up for a handful of vampires who might kill you if they think you're on their turf?"

"Why do you even care about what happens to me, anyway? Who do you think you are, my father?!" I knew I was making a scene. That's what I wanted. I bet if I embarrassed him enough, he would eventually agree to coming with me. It took a lot of yelling and hateful stares from bystanders, but eventually I got him to agree!

"You know what, fine. I'll go with you." I started to smile, but he held up his hand. "But only to save your sorry little arse when those freaks try turn on you." I jumped up and down, clapping happily. "Oh, calm down. You knew you would convince me eventually."

**A/N: Okay, there's no debating that this is **_**incredibly **_**short, but you know how it is sometimes. I promise that the next one will be longer than this! But if I don't update for a while don't worry, if I wasn't going to continue, then I would at least give the story somewhat of an ending and then let you know that it was over with.**

**Oh, and Tash, I'm sorry I didn't send this to you first, I just need to get back into the swing of things :-) **


End file.
